Travel Back So It Can Begin
by Storieswillbetold
Summary: A girl who thinks her life is dull and boring finds her way back into the past in when Demon Eyes Kyo was around. Shes going to need this murders and a child's help to get back home but what happens when she realizes she might not wan't to go back? READ&REVIEW * please! Second story!
1. It has Begun

Gentry was just an ordinary girl in the present world It was a rainy day as she walked along the streets listening to her music she sighed in content looking up at the sky stopping and sitting on a bench under her umbrella. She was so bored with life there wasn't anything going, for her nothing to excite her.

"There has to be more to life than this." She sighed as she saw the world through her own eyes she had already witnessed murder, sadness, grief and pain. But she turned out good she was a girl with a special heart she had love to give beyond the limits a human could bare she was extremely forgiving, and strong willed.

Her tanned skin which scared easily, her long black hair and eyes color of the night. "I Suppose I should get going ,dinner won't make it self."

She blinked getting up as she walked to her home but stopped for some reason her attention was drawn to a shop she had never seen she looked at it confused.

" I've never seen this store before...the hell? Must have Never noticed it ...but for five years? " She questioned it and twitched knowing she was talking to herself again but she shrugged as she walked in looking around absorbing a lot of antiques she loved antiques.

"How could I never notice a store filled with things I love?" she ventured in more curious how she saw no one. "Hello? ... Is anyone here? "She blinked hearing nothing she looked around in different sections from weapons to books and jewelry and scrolls.

But one part of the store not only caught her attention but for some reason it made her feel as if something was trying to get her over there. She walked over a noticed a exhibit where there was armor and sword she read the description out loud.

"Demon Eyes Kyo, The slayer of a thousand men. ". She read on and blinked "Holy crap this Guy was crazy!"

"Not at all my dear. " a voice from behind her spoke softly.

Gentry screamed nearly pissing herself as she jumped turning around seeing an old man who was about up to her chest, he had a cheeky grin, he was in a kimono a, and had a cane it was handcrafted from the looks of it. He laughed " Did I startle you little girl? " he snickered she twitched

"I'm not a little girl" She growled annoyed.

The old man chuckled a bit "Enjoying my store ?"

" pretty much." She looked down at him; he merely turned to the exhibit and smirked.

"He was the most feared man in the world everyone knew of his power..." Gentry was now interested

"Could you tell me more ah..What's your name sir?" she asked curiously.

"Ah Where are my manners my name is Yukon my ,dear and you?" he replied humbly.

Gentry smiled "My names Gentry pleasure to meet you Yukon tell me more about him."

He smirked and explained everything to her. She was so amazed by the old man story. She frowned

"He must have been so lonely.." she spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice

This shocked the old man entirely he looked at the girl rather interested in her statement.

" What would make you think that?" he asked curiously.

"A man with power is cool but since everyone feared him he must never have been able to find love, start a family nothing but..a life by yourself that's a sad existence ..." she said frowning as she looked through the glass.

The man merely looked at her. "He wanted power not love or a family.."

Gentry blinked looking down at him then looked back at the case and smiled." Hm. I don't agree with that." Yukon looked up at Gentry." Oh and why is that my dear?" she smiled "Everyone in life wants love! Everyone wants to be happy in life."

Yukon blinked." But he was a murder….who thrived on the screams of his victims. He wanted nothing to do with love he was happy when he split his enemies into two. He was a Monster. "Gentry looked down at him.

" Hmph! I still don't' think you're right you'll never know what he was thinking nor what was in his heart…we have all done bad things in our past…I know…"

Her voiced got a bit lower but she looked at Yukon with a smirk.

" But Just because a person makes bad choices doesn't make them bad people.." Yukon was astonished with the girls courage in her voice and bravery in her words He smirked.

"I See…so you believe deep down in that monsters heart he was good…even if it was just a little?" She nodded smiling. He smiled at her." I See would you like to hold the sword?"

She gasped nodding as he took it out and let her hold onto it." He left for a moment saying he heard someone come in She took it out of the sheath and smiled. "Amazing.."

She blinked when the sword started to ring she gasped as wind started to circulate around her until it picked her up she screamed and was sucked into the sword , which put itself back in the sheath.

Yukon smirked walking back picking the sword up." Have a safe journey Gentry .And the best of luck to you…you're going to need all the luck you can get."

He put the Sword back in its case and locked up the store and left. Gentry screamed as a purple pink vortex surrounded her she was spinning around out of control. When it finally ended she found herself in the sky she screamed as she had realized gravity took its place and sent her spiraling down.

She waited for impact as she landed on her ass she winced " Oh God….how the hell did that no fucking kill me..?" She winced rubbing her ass as she sat up looking around noticing she was in a forest. She gasped." Where the hell am I?" She screamed to her self standing up. She looked around.

"This can't be a dream…the pain was all too real….was…I sucked into the sword..?"

She sighed "Well I'm fucked..." She bluntly spat out as she got up and walked around trying to find something that would tell her where she was at least.. She had not the slightest clue a pair of crimson eyes watching her. Gentry frowned as she made her way to a sign in her flats she smiled "A Sign!"

She ran her skirt going up a bit ..She twitched as she tried ti read it.." this…isn't in English….if my brain… serves me correct…this is….."

Gentry thought for a moment." Japanese! I've watched enough Anime and read enough Manga's to know this is Japanese. ! I can't read this for shit…Least I know I'm in Japan…now if only I could find out what year! ..Ah my cell phone I could call someone! I'm such a genius!" She said happy taking it out and looking at it she blinked.

" Oh…fuck my life…no service! I don't' see any towers around here…I must be in a dead zone shit!"

She sighed putting it back in her pocket. She looked around making her way to a road when she heard a blood curling scream. Gentry Twitched and ran toward the direction from whence it came. She stumbled upon a little boy who was crying she also saw a man with a sword laughing.

" You're mine now you pretty little thing I'll keep you as a trophy!" The boy cried Gentry growled. " HEY! Ass hole!" She screamed throwing a rock at him hitting him in the head He grabbed his head in pain screaming. "AHHH YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT."

Gentry ran over as blood poured from the mans face she got in front of the boy "Hurry up and run kid!" He looked at her and ran. The man took his sword and glared at her.'Oh what a woman…." He laughed evilly looking down at her." What a body….And a face to boot…I'll make you my sex slave.."

Gentry felt she was going to throw up." Oh Ew gross! Fuck off!" She said before kicking him only to get her arm sliced a bit from the sword. She winced.

She took out her pocket knife and threw it at his head as it hit him directly killing him and causing him to fall to the ground. She panted looking down at him" Fucking bastard .. "

She looked around and saw the same boy she had told to run away still there.' What are you still doing here kid?! I told you to run!"

He whimpered he has eyes the color of the ocean..and his hair pure white.. He whimpered and ran to her hugging her leg. " W-ah!? What are you doing?" he looked at her whimpering as he lifted his arms for her to pick her up.

She was a sucker for a kid so she did She looked at him." There there. Where are you parents?" he pointed to a village she could see in a distance" I should return you there..Before dark.." He stopped crying after a while as they began to walk she looked down.

" So what's you're name kiddo?" the boy looked at her." Kaname.." He said blushing a bit she smiled" nice to meet you Kaname! Names Gentry!" She laughed holding onto him." Did you get lost out here?" He nodded" I was. Playing and got wost.."

She smiled." Don't worry I'll get you home!" Gentry was walking upon the village and smiled it was Japan it was so pretty..Kaname saw his parents who were frantically worried.' Kaname!" his mother called for him as he ran to her.

"Mommy!' She cried holding him." Oh thank you kind maiden! You brought back our child…how can we ever repay you..?! "

She thought about." Have a place where I could…stay..?" She laughed "Ah Of course our family runs an Inn you may stay at it Free of charge!" She smiled Gentry gasped "Oh Thank you!" She walked behind them Kaname kept staring at her.

Gentry smiled "Cute kid..." She blinked when she passed a Man his hair red as blood and down to his waist; she blinked looking at him stopping in her tracks. He too stopped and turned to her, his crimson red eyes saw right through her soul she froze in her spot..But not in fear…but amazed by the beauty of the color…and of…him..

He smirked and turned and walked..Kaname yanked on Gentry who was pulled back into reality. She stared at the man who kept walking." Demon…Eyes... Kyo..." She whispered.' Looking as the Man disappeared into the crowd. This…started a new Beginning. For Gentry. Back at the Shop Yukon smirked "I see so you've seen the man you so desperately want to prove innocent …What will this journey have in store for you Gentry. I wonder.."


	2. Destiny has brought them together

The night had soon descended over Japan Gentry was lying against the window cill looking up to the star filled sky.

"How beautiful." She smiled looking down across the little pond surrounded by white Lilly's.

She looked back hearing her door slowly slide open she smiled knowing it was Kaname There he stood in his little sleeping kimono it was pure white with blue dragons on it.

Gentry who really wasn't into the kimono thing was in her bra and underwear. She chuckled "Shouldn't you be asleep Kaname?" standing up she walked over to him.

He stood his ground and looked up to her with his crystal clear blue eyes witch matched perfectly with his kimono.

"I can't sleep nee-chan ..." he frowned Gentry smiled "Neither can I ...How about we sleep together?"

She suggested and saw his frown turn into a smile he nodded raising his hands up for her to pick him up, she smiled and did so carrying him to the window.

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

He nodded resting his head on her shoulder his silver hair falling around his small face. Gentry nodded and sat down on the window cill.

_" Oh stop you're crying it'll be alright, just take my hand hold it tight I will protect you from all around you, for one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold you and keep you safe and warm, this bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry because you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever you'll be in my heart no matter what they say you'll be in my heart always."_

As Gentry began to sing Kaname's eyelids began to close until he was fully asleep.

Gentry smiled and kissed his head and placed him on the futon and pulled the covers over him. She took a white see through robe and opened the door and closed it walking onto the cold ground, the grass that tickled the souls of her feet.

She ventured through the land spotting a cherry blossom tree. She looked at it amazed by how the color was so vibrant the wind picked up as a few of the petals swarmed about her she walked up closer and sat down leaning against the tree She closed her eyes and began to sing once more.

"_You'll be in my heart; yes you'll be in my heart from this day on. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. Always, why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain."_

Her voice was elegant, soft and beautiful the wind made her voice echo through the forest earning the attention from a certain red eyed man.

Kyo looked back all he saw was darkness but the voice carried around him he looked down at Tenrou who began ringing.

He looked up and walked toward the direction from where the singing was coming from. Gentry smiled as a few hummingbirds gathered around her and joined in.

Kyo crept secretly behind the tree and jumped on the branch not making the slightest ounce of noise. He sat on the branch looking down at Gentry he raised a brow.

'That's the girl from earlier today ... ' He looked at her getting a better view of her.

Her hair was jet black down to her lower back, skin tan as sand but a bit lighter, eyes dark as night her face and body where her best feature besides her voice.

.Kyo was brought back to reality by her singing it for some reason was soothing and calming he closed his eyes and laid against the tree his blood red hair flowing in the wind soundless his skin shining in the moonlight.

He truly was a gorgeous man women who saw him couldn't help but gawk at his beauty. Gentry finally finished and sighed Kyo looked down annoyed that she stopped singing.

She stood up and looked around "You're voice is rather soothing brat." Gentry gasped turning around looking up at the Murder that was before her. Gentry's eyes widen her heart skipped a beat or so he was so beautiful…she had never seen such beauty before.

She was utterly speechless she didn't know what to say but she knew one thing she wasn't afraid.

He looked down at her their eyes making contact, He smirked down at her." I take it you're not from around here the clothing I saw you in early wasn't from anywhere I've ever seen." He Smirked his eyes following her every move.

Gentry looked up "Well you're right about that. I'm actually not even from this side of the world..."

She blinked Kyo raised an eyebrow more interested than before." What's your name girl?"

Gentry looked at him and smiled warmly "My name is Gentry. " He looked at her "I've never heard that name before..."

He looked down at her and smirked "I assume you know who I am already? Not that hard to figure out."He snickered as if mocking her intelligence. She twitched annoyed by his comment.

"Demon Eyes Kyo, slayer of a thousand men."

She looked at him Gentry couldn't look away from those crimson eyes that captured her so it was if they were piercing through her very soul.

He stood up smirking and appeared in front of her startling her." You're very interesting brat. "

She twitched ." Stop calling me a fucking brat I have name use it. Fuck face." She snarled at the older man.

Kyo blinked and laughed ." You got guts girl I give you that not much brain but guts. So Where are you from ?"

Gentry blinked but laughed and explained exactly what happen, where she was from, how she wound up here and how she didn't know how to get back home.

Kyo's eyes widen at he stared at Gentry..." You're from the future what proof do you have?" " Proof..?" she thought and gasped "My Phone!" She took it out and turned it on showing him." This is a cell phone it's used to communicate with people!" She showed him everything and let him play with it.

He blinked taking it and playing with it he was intrigued with it like a little kid he pressed the buttons and it made noises it fascinated him.

Kyo looked at her and smirked " I'll help you get back home ." He said as he gave her back her phone and took out his pipe and lit it and began to smoke.

Gentry who was taken back a bit, "Why would you help me? Aren't you supposed to be feared by people and suppose to be a savage murder that only enjoys the screams of his victims?"

"Yeah I do But this sounds fun that's the only reason I'll join on your quest to go back. Who knows I might be able to fight stronger opponents."

Gentry blinked.' So…you're basically my body guard…?" He turned and shrugged "Call it what you want. I'm leaving I'll come back tomorrow night Till then Brat." He smirked and vanished with the petals of the Cherry Blossom..

Gentry was left there by herself she stood there and smiled." I Knew…it he wasn't that bad." She smiled and turned and walked back to her room and crawled into the bed with Kaname who immediately snuggled to her , she smiled softly and hugged him and looked at him then out the window.." I wonder if I'll ever make it back home." With those last words she fell to sleep.

Kyo was having a mental argument with himself as he walked "Why the hell did I tell her I was going to help her? I don't give a shit. She's just some stupid child. "

Kyo sighed heavily making his way to the stream and kneeling down …" Is it Because she looks like That woman…That I felt I needed to protect her ..?" He looked down at the water looking at his reflection rippling with the water.

He saw Sakuya's face he was filled with rage and anger and punched the water making it splash in his face. He growled and saw his reflection again.

"I don't need that woman she was nothing but a pain in my ass." He stood up and sighed "I could really use the girls singing right about now."

His eyes shot open at his own remark." Why did…I say that..? What the hell am I becoming..?"

He looked down at the water once more only seeing his reflection he decided to head back he took his spot on the same tree that had decided there fates.

He looked through the window watching her sleep for some reason he felt at ease knowing she was fine. He sighed deeply memorizing her voice and her song so he may play it back in his head.

"_You'll be in my heart; yes you'll be in my heart from this day on. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. Always, why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain."_

With that image and her song replaying in his brain he too drifted to sleep.

Back in the Twenty first century at the humble shop where this adventure first began was Yukon looking up at a big mirror he smirked at the scene that was displayed there.

" Ah…it seems you argued a valid argument Miss Gentry. But I wonder if you can stay alive long enough to know that you were doomed from the very beginning ..."

He smirked as the view of Kyo turned black he grabbed his cane and walked away smirking to himself. "The fun will soon begin.."


	3. let the adventures begin

The morning sun had risen, the birds had started to sing their morning song. The grass wet with morning mildew it was peaceful.

In the Inn where Gentry and her new friend laid under the covers. Gentry opened her eyes and blinked a few times and yawned then stretched.

She felt Kaname's little arms around her under breasts. He snuggled to her and slept peacefully Gentry couldn't help but aw at the cuteness going on right now. She blinked as he shifted and yawned he looked up at her.

Her smiled greeted him. "Good Morning Kaname." She chuckled as he smiled. "Good Morning nee-chan.!" He hugged her tightly never wanting to let go.

Gentry hugged back and got up hoisting him up in the air and spinning around. Kaname gasped and was shocked when she picked him up but began laugh as they spun around together.

After their little play time they went to breakfast together smiling and laughing. They ate together but it all got serious when Gentry was going to tell Kaname she had to leave.

"Kaname...you know I can't stay here right?" Everything went silent when Kaname looked up with the saddest eyes Gentry had ever seen. "You're ...going...to leave Me.?"

He frowned looking at her he stood up and ran to her attacking her with a hug he started to cry.

"Nooo! Don't leave! I'll be all by myself...again..." He chocked out...Gentry held him. "No you wont you have you're Mom and Dad and what about you're friends?"He sniffled looking at her.

" I don't has any...no one wants to play with me or be my friend because of the way I look they always make fun of me and laugh at me They call me names all of them..."

Gentry felt her heart shatter she squeezed him tightly in her embrace. She looked down at him and smiled. "But you're beautiful Kaname you're eyes are glorious, your hair is like silk how could anyone hate you?"

Her words made his aching heart flutter. She frowned "I can't stay. I'm sorry. I leave tonight…"

More tears formed in his eyes he quivered, his hands shook. "Take me with you!"Gentry was shocked. "What?! I can't do that!"

He frowned looking at her." why!? You're parents would never let you for one and you could get hurt!" "No! I can fight!" The boy screamed.

Gentry blinked looking down at him confused." What are you talking about? You're just a child?"

He looked at her and took her hand and dragged her out of the room and lured into the Forest.

She followed and blinked when they stopped he let go of her hand and stood in the middle of the Forrest he closed his eyes and opened them again they turned a dark blue and everything around them turned to ice Gentry's mouth hung open as her eyes where saucers.

"Holy...crap" Kaname stopped and looked up at her worried that he might have lost the only friend he ever had. Gentry was ecstatic she looked around her and was amazed. "THIS IS SO COOL!" She turned to Kaname

"You're amazing Kaname!" He looked at her shocked and smiled and ran to her hugging her.

"Can I come with you then?!" Gentry looked down at him softly "You haft to ask you're parents." She said calmly he nodded as they raced back to the inn. Gentry felt really uneasy for some reason but ignored her instincts telling her something was wrong.

Kaname's parents were shocked what their own child was asking of them Yuki known as Kaname's mother was taken back a bit." Kaname!? You're only 10 years old! You could get hurt or worse!" She started to cry a bit. Kaname looked up at her and frowned; his father known by Rino took it all in and smiled "Go For it."

Everyone gasped "WHAT?" Gentry was amazed, while Yuki looked like she was going to faint, Kaname was thrilled." You mean it Papa?! "Rino nodded lighting his pipe. " Yep I've taken you've already shown her you're gift?"

Kaname nodded Rino smiled looking at Gentry." You're the first one not be terrified of his gift. Thank you, I've never seen Kaname so happy before he was always alone before he met you and you leaving would shatter his heart So I give you my full permission."

Yuki looked at Rino "Are you insane he's just a child? They both are!" Rino looked to Yuki "He has a gift Yuki…A wonderful gift if he doesn't learn to how to use it and master it what good is it? I knew he was destined for something special since the very day he was born so did The Elders. You remember don't you? That fateful night."

_***FLASH BACK***_

It was a rainy night it was cold and windy and through a certain town a scream could be heard .Yuki was gasping for air she screamed and winced in pain looking up at Rino who was worried about her.

She smiled warmly and reassuring." I'll be fine dear…" She panted he held her hand.

"God I hope so."

She winced as she could feel another centimeter stretch her vagina one of the maids was preparing the hot water, the towels and everything else. She smiled looking up at him with tears in her eyes but smiled planted firmly on her face.

"We've prayed and waited for so long to have a child. I can't wait I'm finally going to be a mother…and you a father." Rino smiled kissing her head and hugging her she smiled but her eyes shot open and she screamed.

"AH! I C-an feel it…The baby is coming! Ah!" Rino gasped as one of the maids got up and ran over "Master Rino Get back behind lady Yuki so she may use you as support. My lady open you're legs give the baby some room."

He nodded supporting Yuki as she screamed and looked down at the maid "My lady on the count of three push! One..Two..Three Push!"

Yuki screamed as she pushed with all of her might taking breaths in along the way she panted after a painful 10 minuets a beautiful baby boy was born into the world

. Cleaned and wrapped in a blanket he was given to Yuki she smiled looking down at him…" He's…so beautiful…He has you're eyes…But the hair…neither of us have white hair…how strange…" he smiled" his face looks like yours..."

It was a joyful night one of the maids had come running "Excuse me Mistress and Master. But you have some visitors. "Yuki and Rino frowned" At this late hour? Can it not wait till morning? Don't you see we are rejoicing to the birth of my son?"

She frowned" My apologies but it is indeed important.." Rino blinked and nodded' Send them in..."

She nodded a few minuets later three Men with white cloaks and white hoods over there faces stepped in and bowed in respect and gathered around Rino and Yuki "Tis an honor..Mistress and Master Rino.." Rino looked at them firmly

." Who are you? .and what do you want?" They said nothing for a minuet but the middle one of them spoke "we are elders...we come to bring the news of thy son you have been granted…Tis he is a special child indeed. He will have many adventures…years from now. He will come to meet two strangers..That will forever change his destiny. He will grow up to be a valiant warrior and a strong man. He will have many children…"

Rino and Yuki couldn't understand the meaning." What are you talking about? Are you saying you can see the future?" They nodded" You have not named the child have you not?" Yuki and Rino shook there heads.

The oldest one nodded "Name the child Kaname..The name of a valiant man..." Yuki was amazed Rino was confused but nodded "understood..." The three elders looked down and bowed "it is time for us to take our leave once more…good luck Kaname..." with that they left and the boy's fate was decided from birth it was well defined.

_***END OF FLASH BACK***_

Yuki sighed heavily "I didn't think it would be so soon he just my baby boy." Rino nodded and smiled at her Yuki looked back and smiled taking her husbands hand and nodding" Go for it Kaname."

Kaname smiled and hugged his mother and kissed her cheek and hugged his father. Gentry smiled softly Kaname turned to her and ran to her and jumped into her arms she laughed and held him.

Later on in the night they got packed up and ready to go. Gentry put her skirt, sneakers and her tank top on and put her hair in a ponytail. Rino and Yuki gave them a lot of money to last them for a lifetime. And some snacks for the trip The final goodbyes took place tears were spilled and I love you's were thrown at one another and finally they departed.. Gentry looked down.

" Kaname I need to tell you there is another person who's going to help me get home His name is Kyo." Kaname nodded happy he got to stay by Gentry's side.

Kyo was on his way to the tree where he and Gentry had met last night he blinked he never traveled with a girl before he blinked thinking how it was going to be he sighed to himself ' I still can't believe I'm actually doing this I swear I'm getting soft.."

Gentry and Kaname waited at the tree and smiled. Kyo arrived and jumped up on the tree smirking." Anyone could kill you easily Gentry…you'd never be able to hear them." Gentry gasped looking up. She twitched.

" Ah You ass hole! You scared me!" he laughed evilly but blinked looking at Kaname." Who the hell is the brat…?" Gentry looked at Kaname who ready to use his powers to protect Gentry.

"This is Kaname he's coming with us. What?! He's just a stupid kid! "Gentry frowned' no he's not and don't call him stupid!" Kaname glared up at him into those crimson eyes Kyo glared right back they instantly hated one another.

" You actually want to take this brat with us? He'll only get in the way. No he won't! He has a gift over ice I think it was…would you like to show Kyo. Kaname..?"

Kaname smiled and looked at Kyo raising his hand Ice shards shot out of his Kimono Kyo drew his sword in a blink of an eye slicing them as they shattered. He pointed his sword down at Kaname but Gentry stood in front of him.

"Don't." Kyo looked at her with soft eyes, Gentry who looked back he smirked "This is getting more interesting by the minute We might actually start having fun!" He laughed and jumped off the tree "Let's move I got some information on some witch…She's known as the Wicked witch of the west who is said to have powers and might know how to bring you back home. But she's not exactly the closest …She's on the other side of this Country in a deep forest called the Sea Of trees. So it's going to take a while getting there. Shall we go?"

Gentry smiled and nodded she took Kaname's hand and caught up to Kyo who was already ahead of them. She smiled to herself and looked at the both of them and giggled in her head.

Back at Yukon's store he smiled to himself watching the three talk as they now made there way to see the Wicked witch of The West.

He chuckled "My, My Gentry you certainly do know how to entertain someone a murder and a Child with a gift as you're companions how splendid. I Hope this is the adventure you longed for, for so long."

He smiled and stood up and left once more locking up the store looking up to the sky that was filled with clouds he smiled and disappeared with the crowd.


	4. Changes take place

Gentry was laughing as Kaname was making faces as he tried to catch a butterfly it was too cute for her to not laugh.

" Kaname I don't think he wants you to catch him." Gentry spoke softly.

He refuses to listen as he ran around trying to catch him but the butterfly just flew up higher and higher until it was gone.

Kaname pouted and stuck out his tongue to the butterfly that had disappeared. Gentry laughed as she walked over , Kyo was leaning against a tree smoking his pipe.

He looked at them mostly at Gentry he watched her wherever she went . As If never taking his eyes off of her Gentry looked down at the child and picked him up.

"Don't pout their are plenty of butterflies in the world you can see, more prettier ones." She smiled.

Kaname smiled up at her and hugged her she laughed and hugged back and walked back to Kyo and sat across from him.

Kaname glared at him Kyo glared back he was annoyed by the kid he didn't like him one bit. Gentry blinked confused and sighed after catching on to their little glaring competition.

" Aw come on guys stop glaring at one another! I don't understand why you guys hate one another so much.."

She sighed Kyo huffed and looked away." Stupid brat" he spat out Kaname stuck out his tongue at him.

" Baka!"

Kyo glared at him and growled Gentry facepalmed she flicked Kaname's head gently He blinked at the flick and looked up at her.

She stared at him with an eyebrow raised " Now Kaname if you don't stop being mean to Kyo I won't let you sleep with me anymore, or hug me or play with you."

She threatened Kaname gasped and clung to her knocking her over ." wah! I'm sorry! I don't be bad no more! I'm sorry!" She winced sitting up she pried him off of her and shook her head.

" I'm not the one you're being mean to say Sorry to Kyo." She pointed putting him down he frowned and scowled at kyo and sighed.

" I'm sorry.." Kaname pouted.

Kyo looked at the boy and turned away annoyed by this " Hn..whatever."

Kyo looked at Gentry who looked obviously exhausted she yawned they had been walking for the whole day . he blinked and turned his head and squinted his eyes to see a village . He stood up as They both looked up at him.

" Come there's a village close by we'll get an Inn and rest there for a bit." He said as he began to walk .

Gentry and Kaname got up and followed Kaname held onto Gentry's hand and snuggled to her Kyo looked back and glared at him . Gentry smiled and patted his head Kaname noticed Kyo glaring and smirked and stuck out his tongue .

Kyo twitched and rolled his eyes then Kyo stopped dead in his tracks and unsheathed his sword and stood in front of Gentry and Kaname. This shocked them Kaname stood by Gentry ready for what was to come .

Gentry was clueless " What's wrong guys!?" She looked around and heard rustling of leaves and saw dark figures come flying down from the trees to surround them. There were eight of them dressed in black and had black mask's one of them laughed.

" Oh Boys! Look what we got here a man a child and stunning beauty..what a masterpiece. " he said as he stepped closer but jumped as Kyo swung Tenrou near him.

The man laughed." Whoa! this one has some moves he careful men I don't have any interests in him or the child I only want the girl." he grinned under his mask as they all drew out their weapons.

Kyo blinked and smirked." You guys are nothing but bandits and hear I thought I was going to fight an opponent worth my time. Guess not."

Kyo looked at Kaname and Gentry." Boy keep your guard up and protect the girl." He said Kaname rolled his eyes.

" Like I need you to tell me that ." he said as he shot ice out of his kimono sleeves killing one man as the other dodged .

The leader's eyes widen." Well! What a crew A Kid with powers and a mysterious beauty and a Deadly looking Samurai this should be fun."

One Of the men appeared behind Gentry and wrapped his arms around her and disappeared Gentry screamed as Kaname gasped and shot Ice at the man in the tree missing Kyo gasped looking at Gentry .

" Damn it!" He cursed and was going to rescue her but stopped when a sword came colliding with his own. The leader of them smirked."

" Whoa where you going big boy I'm the one you should worry about. Don't worry me and my men will take good care of your little friend." he grinned.

Kyo smirked " You and your men are becoming a pain in my ass." he smirked as he launched himself at the bandit swinging his sword down as their swords met again.

Gentry gasped as Kaname growled and kept shooting his ice shards.

" Nee-chan! Hold on! I'll save you.!" he cried out.

Gentry wiggled in his grasp " let me go you fucking cunt bitch!" She screamed as she bit his arm drawing blood from his arm the man screamed." You bitch!" he said as he punched her in the face she winced.

Kyo's eyes shot open with rage as he turned to go help until a few more bandits stood in front of him he growled and swung his sword down upon them.

" Out of my way!" he yelled .

Kaname shot furiously at the man hitting him in the arm as he released Gentry and she fell off of the branch Kaname shot two more hitting the bandit in the gut and head.

" Ahh! Holy fuck!"

She screamed falling down and winced but blinked when she felt herself in the arms of Kyo he looked up flipping over and landing perfectly on his feet. He looked down at her as she blushed.

" Are you alright?" he asked seeing the bruise start to form which pissed him off even more she blinked and nodded .

" Y-eah..I'm fine.." he nodded as he placed her down she rubbed her cheek and looked around seeing all the dead bodies and blinked she turned to Kaname and Kyo and smiled.

" Thanks for saving me guys." She smiled Kaname ran to her hugging her and trying not to cry she smiled." Awe Kaname you were so brave! Kyo you kicked ass!" She said laughing.

He smirked raising an eyebrow at her She laughed.

" You guys were just like its boom kick ass time!" She exclaimed Kaname laughed as Kyo snickered .

" Come on it's getting dark we better hurry before we run into more unwanted guests." He said before turning and heading for the village again.

Gentry and Kaname nodded and followed Kaname frowned looking at the bruise on Gentry's face it made him angry.

Gentry looked down at Kaname's serious face she blinked and patted his head earning his attention she mouthed ' Thank you' to him which made him smile he nodded holding her hand.

The three of them had finally made it to the village it was rather busy looking there were a lot of people . Gentry held onto Kaname's hand and looked around.

" Wow this place looks as busy as the train station at two o'clock."

Kyo blinked." What's a train station..?" he asked confused Gentry sighed

" Nevermind..it's nothing important come on let's find an INN already I'm tired and I know you guys are too. "

They had found a cute looking Inn it was rather big and nice Gentry had payed for their stay and made her way to their rooms .

" Kaname and me are sharing a room and you have yours it's right next to ours. " she pointed out smiling.

Kaname's stomach growled as he blushed looking down Gentry giggled.

"Hungry I take it? let's go it ." They all made their way to the dining area and were served food Kaname and Gentry talked as kyo ate in peace after Gentry was done she got up." I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you guys later."

She said as she left leaving Kaname and Kyo alone as soon as she left they instantly glared at one smirked at him.

" Way to go letting her get attacked you brat , I knew you'd be useless to us."

Kaname growled at him." Shut up! You are just the same you were too busy toying with the leader of the bandits to even help.! I tried! You didn't do anything until she got hurt! now there's a bruise on her face because of you!"

He growled Kyo glared and leaned into kaname's face.

" You listen good you brat , If it weren't for me she'd be dead and you'd probably be next ." he glared Kaname refused to stand down but he had to admit he was somewhat right in a way.

Gentry came back as they looked up at her." hey..guys...where the fuck is the bath springs thingy whatever you guys call it.. These Inss are so fucking complex.."

She sighed They both got up and gave each a stern look and looked at her Kaname yanked on her hand.

" Follow me I know where it is!" He smiled Gentry nodded and turn to Kyo." You coming Kyo? I know you must have worked up a sweat fighting ." He smirked and just walked ahead of them They followed and were pretty amazed by the side we'll least Gentry was.

Kyo blinked and put his sword down and began to undo his obi and undress himself Gentry looked away. "Well..then.." kaname was already naked Gentry twitched She went over to the other side as she took off her tanktop , bra , skirt , socks , and underwear . She heard a splash behind her followed by another one she turned to see Kyo and Kaname in the hot springs behind her. She laughed as she wrapped a towel around herself and got in.

" Young man we need to wash your hair ." She said looking at Kaname she looked up and pointed to Kyo." You took Kyo..that freaking main of yours has got to get dirty.." Kyo huffed." that's too much damn work."

Gentry blinked " Then cut it off ." he twitched " No way in hell." She laughed as she began to wash Kaname's hair and scrubbed it and rinsed it out she then made her way to Kyo and got out and behind him he looked at her.

" What are you doing..?" She laughed " washing your hair the hell does it look like?" She said sarcastically. He blinked but let her do as she wished it felt rather nice actually. After she was done she washed her own and they all cleaned themselves up and got out she looked away not wanting to see their dicks . They put on bed robes and walked back to their rooms Gentry smiled." night Kyo.!"

" Hn. Night." he said before going into his room and closing the door Gentry blinked and went into her and Kaname's room she dried Kaname's hair then hers and yawned." gah I'm beat.!" She said as Kaname snuggled under the covers and cuddled to her.

" Good night nee-chan." Kaname said smiling up at her kissing her cheek and falling asleep. She giggled and patted his head she blinked seeing the door slide open to her surprise it was Kyo she raised an eyebrow.." Kyo..? what is it?"

He said nothing he had his sword in his hand he made his way to them and took his place across from them and leaned against the wall." it's too cold in that room and it's annoying." he claimed looking down at Gentry she was only in her bra and underwear. She shook her head at him which got his attention.

" What?" She laughed

"That's bad for your back sleep with us!" She said making room opening the covers he raised an eyebrow at her and just stared at her saying nothing she blinked and shrugged.

" It's Your back not mine."

She said turning over and falling asleep Kyo stared at her for a good few minutes and sighed getting up and crawling into the bed with them and pulling the covers over them and drifting to sleep.


End file.
